1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal modules and more particularly, to a high-performance thermal module directly press-forged from magnesium alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite of different design changes, conventional lighting fixtures use a lamp bulb or lamp tube to produce light. These conventional lighting fixtures have the common drawbacks of high consumption of electric energy and production of heat. The production of heat not only shortens the service life of the lighting fixture but also increases the ambient temperature. Further, a daylight lamp causes a flashing problem that is harmful to the eyes.
Nowadays, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have been intensively used in lighting fixtures to substitute for conventional lamp bulbs and tubes for the advantages of low power consumption and long service life. Further, because LEDs do not contain mercury, using LEDs for lighting fixture brings no harm to environment.
However, LEDs may be too dim in bright light situations because of its unidirectional lighting feature. Therefore, a LED lighting fixture has the drawback of limited angle of illumination. To overcome this problem, multiple LEDs may be arranged together and set in different angles. However, this arrangement greatly complicates the fabrication of the lighting fixture and will also increase the cost. Further, LEDs still produce heat during operation. The problem of heat will affect the brightness of LEDs and their service life.
Various thermal modules have been disclosed for use with LEDs to dissipate heat during operation of LEDs. Conventional thermal modules for this purpose are commonly extruded from aluminum alloy. Radiation fins may be provided to enhance heat dissipation. However, the heat dissipation effect of conventional thermal modules extruded from aluminum alloy is still not perfect.
Further, following the market tendency toward light and small characteristics and the world's environmental protection trend, magnesium alloy has become the material market's favorite. The specific gravity of magnesium alloy is 1.7, or about ⅔ of the specific gravity 2.7 of aluminum alloy, or about 21% of the specific gravity 7.9 of steel. Therefore, magnesium alloy has light characteristic. Further, magnesium alloy has excellent strength-to-weight ratio, high stiffness, excellent impact-resistance and wear-resistance capability, and magnetic wave absorbing and shock absorbing characteristics. Nowadays, magnesium alloy is intensively used in computer, communication and consumer electronic products.
There are manufacturers trying to use magnesium alloy for making thermal modules for LED lamps. However, magnesium alloy still has the drawbacks of (1) higher cost than aluminum alloy, and (2) low flowability. Conventionally, casting and injection molding techniques are employed to fabric thermal modules from magnesium alloy. However, casting technique is not practical for making a magnesium alloy product having a thin wall. Making thermal modules from magnesium alloy by casting may encounter the problems of thermal cracking, oxidization, insufficient strength, deformation of the product upon ejection from the mold, or insufficient tightness.